


Glass Box

by Uhyeosangyes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, I’m sorry but not sorry, Kang Yeosang-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, My dark mind is honestly scaring me, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhyeosangyes/pseuds/Uhyeosangyes
Summary: Just read or don’t! Up to you!
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Glass Box

Heavy breathing sounded throughout the small apartment. Small grunts could be heard from the living room along with a noise that was barely audible. A sigh of anger sounded from the couch of the living room where a male sat with headphones and in a huge grey hoodie with basketball shorts underneath. The male held a controller in his hand, his huge eyes focused on the bright tv in front of him. The male’s blondish colored hair that stopped at the back of his neck and was fairly long was wildly pushed back by the headphones and went in every direction.  
  


Yeosang was currently playing call of duty by himself as he sat on his plush couch legs crossed as he furrowed his brows in concentration, sucked and biting on his bottom lip. It was better than chewing on his pencils or pens. It was currently the last day of vacation before he had to start his second year of college to say he was excited would have been a lie. In fact he was annoyed but also a tad happy he’d get back into the dance studio and dance until his weak legs gave out from underneath him of course. That was the only exciting thing for Yeosang. Was to get back to dancing, not like he hadn’t danced this whole vacation because he did but his small apartment was not having it and neither were his neighbors. Which kinda bothered him because he knew for a fact that no one lived below him because it was not the greatest apartment rooms. His neighbors beside him were the ones complaining but being the respectful person he was he promised to stop. And stopped is what he did.

Back to our main topic. Yeosang was fed up with this game and got up to turn it off before removing his headphones, placing both his controller and headphones on the tv stand. Turning the tv down and off Yeosang would make his way to the kitchen. Staring at the clock it was 9 o’clock at night. Yeosang stood near his stove, a ramen packet in his hand. He was staring at it for sometime. Yeosang would rub the ramen packet in his hand deep in thought. Blinking once, twice Yeosang would look up from the packet in his hand to stare at his black stove. 

9:00. Yeosang felt someone’s, well not just someone’s but multi people eying the back of his bare neck. Frozen in place, reaching behind himself. Yeosang’s right hand was placed above his neck, not touching but ghosting over his neck, afraid if he touched it his hand would get burned. Suddenly a cool breeze pressed into the back of his right hand onto his neck forcing him to jolt and turning around to find his window wide open. Staring at the window his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. When had he opened the window? Scratching his head, Yeosang would suddenly let out a breath of relief, remembering opening his window after coming home from his part-time job. Walking towards the open window, Yeosang would stare down at the cars passing by making sure not to stick his head out too far.

9:30. Yeosang stood still at the now closed window staring out into the open not realizing his left hand reaching up to grab hold of the curtains before pulling them over the window blocking out anyone’s view of him or anything else in his small apartment. Standing there for sometime Yeosang would turn around to step back into the kitchen opening up the refrigerator pulling out a raw carrot. Bringing a cutting board with him placing both the cutting board and the carrot down. Reaching for the pull out cabinet on the right side of him, it’s where he kept all his knives. Pulling it open Yeosang peered inside just to let out a groan of frustration. Where the fuck was the knife he used to cut all his vegetables with? It was huge so it should be visible to his eyes but it was just  _ gone.  _

9:50. Yeosang had given up searching for the stupid fucking knife instead slamming the pull out cabinet closed along with some other cabinets he opened in case he placed them in the wrong pile. Not caring or giving it any thought Yeosang put up the carrot,the cutting board and the ramen packet just not eating at all for the night. Turning off the kitchen light Yeosang would stomp his way into the hallway turning left to meet the door to his room. Entering it without a second thought.

10:00. Yeosang decided to take a shower to cool down his nerves. Halfway through he felt eyes burning into his naked pale figure as hot water rolled down his skin making him sigh in pleasure. About 5 minutes later Yeosang was rushing out of the shower as fast as he could, a towel wrapped around his small waist, trying to ignore the fact that he saw a flash of beeping red light in the upper left corner of his bathroom. Thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, Yeosang quickly got dressed into a pink and white striped pajama shirt along with the matching pants to them. Ignoring how damped his hair felt Yeosang shivered at the burst of autumn wind that spread around his room, covering him in goosebumps. When did he open his window? Yeosang was confused and just shook his head. Why couldn’t he remember opening his window? Ignoring the eerie feeling that washed over him, Yeosang remained himself not to get paranoid.

10:30. Yeosang could not sleep at all. He was too awake, too alert and it was not doing him well. He had to sleep now or he’ll regret it tomorrow when he has to make his way to college all tired and dead looking. “Maybe I should text Jess..” Yeosang mumbled to himself. (Jess is you. You play a special role in Yeosang life and will be mentioned in every flashback of his past. Stick to your role, you are important.) Soon after Yeosang mentioned Jess his screen lit up with a notification from Jess. Smiling down at his phone Yeosang opened the text message.

  
  
  


**Jess.J☺️🥺:** _ Hey my sweet nerd. How are you? _

  
  


**Sangie✨:** _ Hi Jess. I’m well. You? _

  
  


**Jess.J☺️🥺:** _ I’m coming over no matter what you say! _

  
  


**Sangie✨:** _ Bring chicken or I will personally block you! _

  
  


**Jess.J☺️🥺:** _ I never forget your chicken! See you at 11ish?  _

**Sangie✨:** _ Okay Okay. _

  
  


**Jess.J☺️🥺:** _ See you soon my little nerd 🙄 _

  
  
  
  
  


10:36. Letting out a small laugh Yeosang would fall back onto his bed his face and mind calm now knowing that Jess wof be over to keep him company. Laying there for more than 10 minutes Yeosang would sigh before pulling himself out of bed and back into the living room plopping down onto the couch.

11:00. Yeosang was still lying face down onto the couch suddenly sitting up with the tv remote in his hand. Turning on the tv Yeosang would wince at the volume that was turned up to 20. Feeling his head throb Yeosang would shiver before turning off the tv, claiming it was way too loud no matter how low he put it. Now he sat there in drowning silence that made his head spin dangerously. Getting up and making his way to the dining table that had 4 chairs surrounding it. Sitting down Yeosang would fold himself into his own body, hiding from the silence that seemed to hate him so much.

11:30. As time ticked on the more Yeosang felt unsafe or at ease. The more the time went on, the more dizzy he felt. The more time went on, the more awake he got. Feeling heavily paranoid Yeosang would dig his face deeper into his knees not wanting to stare at anything but the darkness. A loud notification sounded throughout the apartment made me jump and quickly reach for his phone almost falling. Feeling excited all he got was a text from Jess telling Yeosang that they’d be late because his favorite chicken place was having some trouble. And another message from a random person that he did not know. They name read “Unknown.” Pressing onto the name, opening the message. Yeosang would suddenly furrow his eyebrows in confusion as he read out loud to himself. 

“Hope you can run.” Freezing up. Yeosang would jump up knocking over the chair he sat in during the process before looking around his silent apartment. Backing away towards his front door Yeosang would hear footsteps comings from his room before watching the door pry open to reveal a short male with blueberry colored hair. Unlocking his front door, his phone gripped tightly in his left hand. He scanned the make head to toe as he wore all black with a face mask making the color of his clothes.  _ Black.  _

12:00. Yeosang was panting heavily as wind blew harshly into his front as he ran faster. He honestly did not know where he was going. Scratch that. He knew where he was going. Police might have been the first thing that came up in any other person’s mind but for Yeosang his favorite chicken place popped up because that’s where Jess was and Jess could help him. They always helped Yeosang. Not daring to look behind him Yeosang knew this short man was following him by the sound of his feet that Yeosang almost couldn’t make out. 

Nearing his destination. Yeosang would show a bright smile as he saw Jess not too far but far from where he ran to them. Suddenly something or rather someone came from his right side tackling him to the ground. Heavy panicked breathing sounded as Yeosang struggled to breath, his lungs hurting as the man who ran into him knocked the air out of him. Gulping for air Yeosang tried to get up. Keyword  _ tired _ . But a foot stabbing between his shoulder blades stopped him. Already having the wind knocked out of him and now being pinned to the ground by someone’s shoe that was awfully heavy making it hard for Yeosang to breath in and scream for Jess. His phone was pulled from his hand as he used his other hand to try and pull the male from his back which resorted to the man lifting his foot up just to bring it harshly back down in between his shoulder blades once again making Yeosang cry out in pain.

Feeling his eyes become blurry with tears of pain. A hand found its way to his hair pulling his head up. His neck craned in pain. Seeing the blue haired male peer down at him with those sharp eyes that meant nothing but for people to fear and obey him. Yeosang glared at the said male which made him look taken back for a second before narrowing his sharp eyes the same way. Yeosang felt his own gaze falter before going wide in fear and pain as the man brought up a cloth to cover over his nose and mouth. Keeping his gaze at the blue haired male watching him pull down his mask to see plumped pale lips curled up into a smirk. “Sleep now love, it’s only getting started.”

_ And sleep he did. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Again.


End file.
